Jackie's Anger
by Artemis Tano
Summary: Kim runs after the DWMA declares an all out war on witches, only to be stopped by Maka and Jackie. After a short(1 chapter) fight, she's taken back to the DWMA prision, where Jackie... confronts her and gets her anger and abused feelings out by... some lovey/lemony stuff. Yeah... KimxJackie, LOVE the pairing, wish there were more stories about them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Capture

**Hey! I just finished watching Soul Eater Not and re-watched the end of Soul Eater, and decided something! I HATE HOW SIDE CHARACTERS GET ALMOST NO DEVELOPMENT. So, this is a short, kinda-action/emotional story about how after the DWMA finds out Kim's a witch(which I think happened in one episode, if you know which PLZ tell me, if I'm dreaming then nvm) and she goes on the run for a bit. Jackie, Maka, and Soul are sent to find her. The next chapter... will be MUCH DIFFERENT. It'll be...uh... **_**reinforcing **_**the pairing with some... action(wink wink heh). Begin!**

Kim wheezed as she hit the ground rolling, ducking under a set of pipes. She pushed herself back farther and crouched, watching the boots of her persuer move away from her. She moved to the side, preparing to run. "Kim, where are you?" Maka yelled. "We know you're here, just come out already!" Kim gritted her teeth, then broke into a sprint. She heard Maka take in a breath and turn towards her, but she was off and running. She sprinted down the alleyway, heading for the main square.

She ran out into the square, slowing herself to a stop as she saw her other opponent. Maka ground to a stop behind her, cutting off her her only other exit. "Jackie..." she said, looking back and forth between her and Kim. Jackie narrowed her eyes, shooting Kim a look of hatred. Kim clenched her fist, and turned her head to the side. "Kim!" Jackie yelled. "What are you doing? Why did you flee from the academy?" Kim closed her eyes, trying to control her breath. "You know why, Jackie. You're the only one that knows-at least, right now. Sid-sensei, Death-sensei, and everyone else would've found out too, and I couldn't..." she trailed off, turning her head away from Jackie.

Maka looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was happening. "Jackie, what is she talking about? What is Kim doing to the academy?" she said franctically. Jackie clenched her fist, gritting her teeth in anger. "So? What if they found out? That doesn't mean you're not a student anymore! You're still a meister, _my _meister, a DWMA third-year student, a-"

"A what?" Kim yelled suddenly, turning on Jackie with anger burning in her eyes. "You know what would've happened! DWMA has been the enemy of witches for years! The Arachne and Medusa stuff hasn't blown over, and I don't want anyone to think I'm like them at all!" she tried to surpress the note of desperation in her voice as she took a step towards Jackie, who was wearing a hurt expression.

Jackie lowered her head, closing her eyes. "You didn't do anything, Kim. You haven't yet, and I intend to keep it that way-" she turned into an attack stance, changing her arm into a lanturn- "if I have to drag you back to the DWMA myself!" She charged, surprising Kim. She blocked the first blow, grunting as the metal scorched her arm. She broke the block and kicked Jackie, sending her reeling back.

She used her momentum to do a cartwheel, ending up next to Maka, who started as Kim landed next to her. She turned in anger and swung Soul, missing Kim by a hair. Kim jumped back, crashing into a street cart as Maka's next blow landed, slicing across her burnt arm. She grunted, slowly pushing herself up as Jackie caught her breath. She dodged Maka's next blow, retreating to the other side of the square. She stumbled slightly, falling to one knee as she cradled her bleeding arm, breathing heavily.

Maka tightened her grip on the scythe. "You were a witch? This whole time? Of all places, why.. why come to the DWMA?" she asked quietly. She raised her head, staring at Kim. "Why? Did Medusa send you? Arachne? Answer me!" she yelled in frustration. Kim looked back at her, chest heaving as she stood slowly.

"You're wrong, Maka. I didn't come here because I wanted to cause the DWMA harm as a witch-" she said, staggering back and leaning on a wall. "I came so I could cut my ties, to _stop _being a witch. They way I see it... being a witch is kinda like being a weapon. You don't get to choose to be one, and you have to control it, or else you could hurt someone." She looked up, meeting Maka's glare.

"I came to be a meister, so I could stop other witches." she peered at Maka caustiously from her leaning position on the wall, trying to keep her vision straight._Well, she and Jackie are from the EAT class. No wonder they mopped the floor with me. _Maka blinked hard and meet her gaze, resting Soul on the ground. "We still have to bring you in, Kim. You can't just run away." Kim scowled, pushing herself off the wall.

"I committed no crime, so why am I being taken? The Reaper wanna chop me up as a warning to other witches?" she asked bitterly. "No." Maka said, frowning slightly. "Your partner needs to talk to you, and she can't do that if you're runnig away." Kim's eyes widened as she realized what was happening a second too lated. She turned as Jackie's lanturn arm crashed down over her head, knocking her into the ground with a rumble and crack of rock. She gasped as her head exploded with pain, watching the blurry edges of her vision close in.

She saw a pair of feet approach her head, and made out a familiar flame as it disappeared. _Jackie... _she thought as she blacked out.

**Yeah! That was... too much plot in this. Well, next time, Jackie kinda... takes out her anger at Kim for leaving her at the academy and not taking her with her. It gets a bit lemony, but nothing too exciting. Yuri, hope to have it up soon. Heck, I might even make a chapter 3! Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2- Admittance

**SO here's the lemon/lovey-ish part! Breakdown- a pissed off and anguished Jackie confronts a sad and captured Kim, and after her annoyance gets the best of her, kisses her. It's a mutual feeling, they've both known and just not said anything for a while, so things heat up a bit and uh... heh... yeah, not TOO smutty, but-a still, no under 17's allowed.**

Jackie shut the door behind her, keeping her back to it as she stared at Kim. She took two steps forward, ending up at the foot of the bed. Kim drew her arms closer, avoiding Jackie's gaze. After a minute of silence, Jackie grabbed her arm suddenly, shocking Kim. "What are you-" was as far as she got before Jackie slapped her across the face. Kim started and touched her cheek in surprise.

Jackie never snapped like that, it was too… _disorderly_ for the straight-laced chick to do. So why… Kim grunted as her arm was yanked to the side, pulling her closer to Jackie. She gritted her teeth and pulled, getting up and off the bed. Jackie's face was red with anger, and her grip was like iron(ha, weapon joke) on Kim's arm. Kim flinched slightly as Jackie's fingernails dug into the burnt skin, re-opening part of the wound. Jackie took advantage of the distraction and yanked down, catching Kim with her guard down.

_Shit! _Kim thought as Jackie turned and threw her into the bed. She gasped as she hit it, bouncing off as her head smacking into the headboard with enough force to crack it. _Not again, _she thought in annoyance as her vision began to blur. She saw Jackie take a few quick steps toward her, kneeling down next to her just as she lost consciousness.

When she awoke, she found that her arm had been bandaged and that she was lying back down on the bed. She turned to see Jackie sitting on the edge of the bed, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers like she was nervous. "Hey, straight-laced chick." she said softly. Jackie started, then turned to look down at Kim. She bit back a smile, then sighed. "At least you aren't dead." she said softly.

Kim grinned. "Yeah yeah, nice to see you too. Got your anger out, I see. Now why were-" "Why didn't you take me?" Jackie asked in a whisper, startling Kim. "Huh? What do you-" "Why didn't you take me with you when you ran? Did you think I would be happy knowing that you just left, knowing you were out there all alone? Without me, without anyone, with nowhere to go and people wanting to kill you?" Jackie yelled hysterically.

Kim leaned back, shocked. Jackie turned her head from Kim, her shoulders shaking. "Idiot… you _know _I would've come with you, followed you, as long as you were running…" she turned and grabbed Kim's shoulders, leaning over her face. She gritted her teeth, trembling, as Kim stared in shock at the tears running down Jackie's face.

"Jackie…" she said, reaching a hand up hesitantly. She placed a hand on her shoulders as Jackie began to sob, tightening her grip on Kim's shoulders. After a minute or two, she wiped her face off, leaned back, and looked Kim in the eye. "There's-there's something I-I wanted to tell you, and I don't think- there'd ever be a b-better time." she said as Kim noticed a small blush creep into her cheeks.

"Kim, I-I think… I think that I might…" she trailed off in shock as Kim grasped her hands, pulling herself up into a sitting position. She moved her hand around to Jackie's back and pulled her closer, locking Jackie in a kiss. Jackie blushed deeper as her arms tensed in surprise, hesitant, then locked around Kim's side. Kim broke the kiss, then said slyly, "This what you wanted to say?" Jackie tightened her grip on Kim's arms, then pushed her back down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I was thinking something along the lines of this, actually." she said as she straddled Kim's waist, making them both blush. She leaned back down and slid her arm under Kim's head, turning her head to kiss her again. Kim's hands found their way to Jackie's sides, making her squeak a bit as they ran up to her arms. She shivered as Kim began to rub her sides, going lower each time. Kim's hands finally settled on her waist, softly resting there patiently. Jackie pulled up slightly, breaking the kiss.

She ran one of her hands across Kim's cheek, brushing the area under her eyes with a thumb.

Kim took one of her hands off Jackie's waist and grabbed her arm, snapping her out of her trance. "Jackie… if you don't want to, we could just… sit on the floor or something…" she muttered softly, looking at her cautiously. Jackie blushed and scowled slightly, turning her head from Kim's searching eyes. "Idiot… of course I'm ready, just cause you're a meister doesn't mean I don't have opinions…" she murmured, slipping her fingers into the space between Kim's. Kim smiled, her eyes half-closing.

She yanked Jackie down suddenly, catching her as she yelped in surprise. She took her shoulders and tilted her head up, catching her face in her hands. As they kissed, Jackie shifted herself over until she was lying directly on top of Kim, her hands on her shoulders. She slid her hands down Kim's sides, just like Kim had done to her, and found herself excited at the small increase in pulse her reactions brought. She settled her hands on Kim's waist, then slid one finger across her skirt line. Kim tightened her grip slightly and pushed her head against Jackie harder, moaning as Jackie got braver and slid the finger completely under the fabric.

She turned, surprising Jackie as she fell and landed on her side, still pressed up against Kim. She pulled back from the kiss and grabbed the front of Jackie's coat, making her blush. "Who said you were in charge again?" she whispered in a threatening tone. Jackie shivered as Kim began to unbutton her outer jacket, giving her a devilish smile. Jackie took her hands away from Kim's hips so she could take the jacket off. She raised her arms above her head, and Kim slid it off her. She brought her arms back down and crossed them over her chest slightly, as her tie and button-down shirt where slightly askew.

Kim licked her lips and Jackie reeled back, feeling fear and… something else. As Kim got on all fours and crawled over to her, Jackie backed up until she was pressed against the wall, trapped. "K-Kim," she said as Kim began to undo her tie. "We-we should pr-probably l-lock the room or something…" she said nervously. Kim blinked, looked up at her, then turned to the door. She stretched her hand out and a large click echoed across the room, setting Jackie's nerves on edge. _Shit, I didn't think she could actually do that from here! Wait… why didn't she do it before now? _Jackie thought in a panic.

Kim turned back to her and crawled closer, her hands on either side of Jackie's face and her forehead pressed against hers. Jackie grabbed her thighs, shocked at her own bravery, and pulled her forward, surprising them both. As Kim fell forward, she shifted her leg so she ended up sitting on Jackie's lap. Jackie blushed rather hard as she realized what she had just done, but Kim just chuckled. She placed her hands on either side of Jackie's face and tilted her head up, kissing her jaw.

Jackie began to whimper slightly as Kim went lower, down her neck and to her shoulder. _Daaarnn she's good at this, _Jackie thought as Kim's hands went back to her collar. She began to pull her tie out again, slowly opening up her collar. When Jackie threw the tie across the room, Kim placed her hands on either side of Jackie's neck, half inside her collar. She searched Jackie's eyes for any sign of disapproval, and found none, but kept looking.

She stiffened when Jackie got impatient and hooked her arms around Kim, her hands brushing the bare skin just under her skirt. She bit down on her lip as her hands slowly went higher, pushing Kim's skirt up to her waist. Kim slid her hands down and started unbuttoning Jackie's shirt, giving her a sly look. She pushed forward, bringing her knees closer to Jackie's back, hearing a moan as fingers found the end of her skirt. She didn't know if it was hers or Jackie's, but she didn't care.

She hurried with the buttons, reaching Jackie's stomach and finally getting it off. Jackie started to pull her arms back so she could take the shirt off, but Kim grabbed her hands and stared at her, silently ordering her not too. Instead, Jackie sat there and shivered in which she now knew was excitement with a tad of lust as Kim pushed her shirt back off her front to her shoulders. She looked away slightly, but was quickly pulled back by Kim.

She was giving Jackie a curious stare, and it made Jackie blush harder somehow. She started as Kim sat back on her(Jackie's) hands, resting there. "What's wrong, Jackie? Are you nervous?" Kim said tauntingly. She leaned forward, placing her hands on Jackie's upper legs. "Am I making you nervous? Or… something else?" she whispered into Jackie's ear, grinning evilly (and pretty sexily too).

Jackie stiffened and pulled her hands away, grabbing Kim's shoulders shakily. She narrowed her eyes and kissed her quickly, pushing her down. "Hey-" Kim managed to say before she was pinned on the bed, one arm in Jackie's grip and the other on her bare stomach. Jackie leaned down and forced her into a kiss, pressing her advantage. She noticed Kim relax slightly and snuck her hand over to her collar(they're wearing their Soul Eater NOT stuff, not their normal uniforms), slipping her hand down the front of Kim's shirt. Kim noticed and tensed as Jackie's hand rubbed around her neck and shoulders, making her moan a bit. Jackie went over a spot at the base of Kim's neck and noticed her tense suddenly. She went back over the spot a second later and watched Kim's reaction as she stiffened again.

She knew what it was- she had heard(and read) a few stories about how some girls had a special pressure point around the neck, one that caused them to melt or lose it when… she blushed at the thought, knowing that her meister would probably kill her if she did that. _Wait a second… I'm supposed to be mad at her! She left me behind! _Jackie thought suddenly. She growled, surprising Kim and herself, then grabbed Kim's shoulders, stretching her collar out. She pulled out of the kiss, then place her nose on Kim's neck. She felt Kim's breathing grow quicker as she pressed her nose into the spot, warning her. "Jackie-Jackie! Don't you dare…" she managed to say before Jackie lost her patience and licked her(**Yep. Straight-laced chick goin' CRAZY here)**. Kim closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her pulse spiking up. Jackie tried to control her breathing as she felt Kim shift weakly below her. She threw caution into the wind and bit down animalistically.

(**okay, animalistically is a REALLY long word and is very hard to spell. Gnahh.**)

Kim shrieked, surprised at Jackie's bravery and outright forwardness. Her breath caught in her throat as she started going slack, noticing an itch all over her body. _Dang, the straight-laced chick... losing it… but it feels… _Kim thought as Jackie's hands went down, running over Kim's arms, sides, and back down to her thighs. She fought back a moan at how warm Jackie's hands were, how she felt so _right _just being able to let her weapon do everything(even though some weapons already do in battle *cough* Soul/Patty and Liz/sometimes Tsubaki *cough*) Reaching her arms up, Kim placed on hand on Jackie's bare back and the other on her thigh, resisting the urge to chuckle as she felt Jackie's breath shorten. She gasped loudly as Jackie noticed her amusement and increased the pressure, making her head fall back and leaving deep marks.

Kim shuddered, her neck and arms finally losing all tension and going slack. Jackie's hands, however, tightened their grip as they began to slide Kim's skirt up again. It reached her stomach and Jackie stopped, loosening her jaw's grip on Kim. Jackie pulled her head off Kim's neck, and laid it down next to her ear. "We can't-not here-but after-you've been-cleared-maybe we could…" Jackie trailed off nervously, her blush returning. She groaned as a hand grabbed her butt, shocking her.

Kim turned her head, one eye closed and breathing heavily. "Idiot… of-course… but I'm not… letting you get off easily…" Jackie shivered as she heard those words, and let out a gasp as she felt Kim's other hands go over her shoulder and down the front of her open shirt. "T-The guards are gonna s-show up to-" "We have a minute or two left. Besides, I locked it, and it'll take them a minute to undo that." Kim said, a gleam in her eyes as she sat up, crouching over Jackie. Jackie felt her pulse kick up again as Kim laid down on top of her back, pressing Jackie into the bed.

She twisted one of her arms behind her and took the other in her hand, guiding it down to Jackie's legs. Jackie whimpered as she felt her hand and Kim's begin to trail up the back of her skirt, tracing the skin lightly. She struggled slightly, but Kim was pretty much sitting on her legs and had her arm captive, so she couldn't move. She tried to control her breath as her and Kim's hands reached the end of her skirt, making it ride up a fair bit. She tried not to giggle as Kim pushed both of their hands under the waistband, reaching her lower back.

She strained slightly as Kim's hand forced her to begin pushing her skirt up, making her squirm as she felt wind rush down her legs. She increased her struggling as she felt Kim's hand that was pinning one of her arms grab the other, immobilizing her and giving Kim a free arm. Her breathing stopped as Kim rested her hand right under where her skirt had been before, pressing down slightly. Kim leaned over, straining her neck towards Jackie's head. "Are you sure? Being a witch's partner…" "It won't be too different from before. Besides, you now have a weapon as a partner." Jackie stated bluntly. Kim though for a second, then grinned. "Already did, but yeah, now it's all intimate." She stated equally as bluntly.

Jackie lessened her struggles and began stuttering protest against the word use, while Kim silently cracked up behind her. As Jackie struggled to turn, Kim leaned forward and put more pressure on her arms, stopping her. After a quick thought, she slapped Jackie's butt, then turned and slid off her. Jackie was gaping at her, bright red, as Kim casually stretched and walked around the room. Kim looked back at her, smug grin still on her face. "You _may _wanna put your clothes back on before the guards get here." she said, straightening her own skirt. Jackie blushed and squealed nervously as she realized she was basically half-naked.

As she fixed her clothes, Kim began tugging at her collar to try and cover up the bite mark. "Jaaackiieee, aim lower next time. I can barely cover this." she said, annoyed with her shirt. Jackie, who had mostly finished redressing, looked up in surprise. "N-Next time?" she stuttered. Kim rolled her eyes and stalked back over to her, leaning over and placing her hands on Jackie's knees. "Well of course," she said, grinning seductively, "I'm going to have to rip you out of that stupid buttoned shirt first…" Jackie felt her face heat up as naughty images plagued her mind, always having Kim's trademark grin while she did something unspeakably horrible. Unspeakably… something.

Kim chuckled and leaned back, sitting on the bed next to Jackie. "Why did it have to be such a straight-laced chick?" she asked in a whining voice. Jackie huffed and crossed her arms, looking at the door of the cell as the guards on the other side managed to unlock the door. "Why did it have to be my maniacal meister?" she muttered in response as the guards grabbed Kim's arms. They placed handcuffs on her arms and began to lead her out the door, past Sid-sensei and Nygus(his weapon partner, I think that's her name). As she walked behind them, she asked Sid where they were going. "To the Death Room. Lord Death is probably going to pardon her." Jackie sighed with relief, allowing herself a small smile.

"Jackie…" Nygus said suddenly. Jackie looked up in alarm as Nygus stopped her, Sid and the others continuing down the hall. She raised an eyebrow and Jackie began to wonder what she had done, only to stiffen in surprise as Nygus said, "Be careful where you leave a bite mark on your meister. I've nearly gotten in trouble for it myself a few times." she said as she turned back down the hall, leaving Jackie to her thoughts. _Oh dear Kami, what the heck… _she thought as she blushed deeply, realizing that if Nygus knew, Sid-sensei and Lord Death would probably figure it out too…

**Ta-da! I know, too much romance, not enough smex. Well sorry, don't feel as pervy as normal. Hope everyone enjoyed, MAY do a 3rd chapter, just MAYBE. Have a nice holiday season!**


End file.
